One or more aspects of this invention relate to the field of monitoring use of a sensor of a computing device. In particular, one or more aspects of the invention relate to monitoring use of a sensor to detect unauthorized use of a sensor.
Many consumer electronic devices are provided with cameras and microphones for applications where they are required. There is a growing concern that malicious software can be used to hijack these sensors and use them for malicious surveillance purposes. This is particularly of concern for individuals and organizations who are in possession of high value information, such as confidential financial information, intellectual property and trade secrets.
Consider the possibility that a company employee is in a meeting discussing company confidential information. The employee may have his laptop with him, and his smart phone in his pocket. A competitor, or other entity which is unfriendly to the company, may have installed malicious software on the employee's laptop or smart phone which they can use to see and listen in to these conversations using the sensors on the laptop and/or smart phone.
It is possible to install protective software on computers and smart phones which may detect and prevent such malicious software, however, such protective software may be circumvented or avoided by the malicious use. Also, in the above scenario, the company may have installed protective software on the employee's laptop, but the company may not have installed protective software on the employee's smart phone as this is his own personal device.
It is common practice to install a light emitting diode (LED) indicator next to a built in camera in computers to inform the user that the camera is active. If this is done at the hardware level, then it is impossible to use the camera for surveillance without the user becoming aware. The same is possible for a microphone.
However applications are now being developed that require the camera or the microphone to be active all of the time. For instance, for the purpose of giving voice commands or gesture recognition. This means that an LED indicator will be on all of the time, and will cease to be a useful tool for detecting unwanted use of the hardware.